


urgent news for her majesty the Queen

by hi_raeth



Series: reblog (mini fics + prompt fills) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, but if you've ever wanted Princess Rey Kryze-Kenobi and Prince Ben Organa, none of this makes sense, this was written in an hour pls be gentle, you've come to the right place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_raeth/pseuds/hi_raeth
Summary: Princess Rey of Mandalore has some news for her aunt, Queen Amilyn.It may or may not involve a distant prince.And a royal wedding.And a surprise.





	urgent news for her majesty the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [always_aaack_for_everlark7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_aaack_for_everlark7/gifts).



> Happy birthday, dear!

“Her Royal Highness Princess Rey, here to see Her Royal Majesty-”

“That will do,” the Queen tells her herald with a gentle smile and a nod before she beckons Rey over with a wave of her hand. “Welcome home, Rey. What brings you here today?”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Rey says as she follows the Queen’s lead and takes a seat on an armchair opposite her. “I, um, I’m here to-”

“Your Majesty?” the older woman laughs, shaking her head at Rey with a fond smile. “Two weeks away and it’s like you’re twelve all over again. We’ve been over this, Rey.”

A thousand times, at least, but Rey’s brain is a hopelessly scrambled riot of nerves right now, and she can hardly be relied upon to remember to _not_ follow protocol. “Right, yes, sorry, Aunt Amilyn-”

Her aunt leans forward, braces her hands on her knees as she scrutinizes Rey with a little furrow between her brows. “You’re… a little jumpy today, aren’t you? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Rey blurts out before she can stop herself. “Nothing is wrong, it’s actually the opposite-” The most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to her, even, but she can’t be sure that her aunt will agree.

Still: protocol or not, family or not, Rey knows she shouldn’t waste the Queen’s time. So she gathers her wits, takes a deep breath, and says, “Aunt Amilyn, I’m getting married.”

The Queen leans back in her chair, eyes wide as she processes the news.

“I know traditionally I’m supposed to ask for your permission, but… that feels weird, doesn’t it? It feels weird to me, at least. Not because I don’t respect your authority or anything, but it just… it’s… you know,” Rey trails off with a helpless shrug. “So I’ve come to ask for your blessing instead. Oh, and to invite you to the wedding, of course.”

She produces a simple cream-colored envelope from her bag, _Queen Amilyn_ penned across it in dark, flowing ink, and hands it over to her dazed-looking aunt. Rey watches with baited breath as Amilyn expertly slides one manicured finger underneath the flap and opens the envelope in that elegant way she could never quite master, and waits for her aunt to react to the scant few details on the piece of cardstock: a date, a place, and RSVP information. She’s not taking any chances with this; even if someone were to stumble upon the invitation, they would have no concrete way of proving whose wedding it is.

“The 23rd?”

“Yes,” Rey nods, her throat dry and scratchy.

“That’s… soon,” Amilyn says carefully, a frown tugging at her lips. “And Naboo? Rey, I know you’ve never been one for pomp and circumstance, but you _are_ still a Princess of Mandalore. You’ve a right to hold your wedding here in the palace just as much as your cousins.”

“I appreciate the offer, really I do, but it’s not that big of a deal-”

“Not that big of a deal?” her aunt echoes incredulously. “Rey, if it weren’t for your mother’s disappearance and your grandmother adopting me, you would be the Crown Princess, the future Queen! I won’t lie and say I wasn’t relieved when your mother chose to renounce her claim and let me continue with my reign, but that doesn’t make you any less of a royal in this family.”

“I know,” Rey hurries to assure her aunt, reaching across the coffee table between them to take Amilyn’s hand. “I know, Aunt Amilyn. But I just… this is what I want, please. All I ask from you is that you be there. That’s all.”

The Queen sighs and gives Rey’s hand a squeeze before she releases it. “If this is what you want.”

“It is,” she affirms.

Amilyn smiles at her, carefully sets the invitation aside before she allows her lips to quirk into something more playful. “So, who’s the lucky guy?”

Rey’s nerves make a triumphant return, slamming into her with all the force of a sledgehammer. “Um, just this guy from college, you probably don’t even remember him.” At her aunt’s expectant look, she adds, “His name is Ben.”

“You know,” Amilyn tilts her head to the side, her features pinched in concentration. “Come to think of it, I do vaguely remember a Ben from your time in college.”

“Oh no, it probably wasn’t even him-”

“Didn’t you go to college with Leia’s-”

“Really, I doubt you-”

“Ben Organa!” Amilyn declares with a victorious snap of her fingers, as if she’s snatched the name out of thin air. “Yes, it _is_ him, isn’t it? I remember that you two dated-”

Realization dawns upon the Queen, and Rey shrinks back into her seat in an effort to make herself as small as possible.

“Rey.”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Are you telling me that you’re marrying the Crown Prince of Alderaan? _In a secret ceremony_?”

She leaps out of her seat and snatches her bag off the floor. “Has anyone ever told you that you have an excellent memory? Good talk, Aunt Amilyn, I’ll see you at the wedding, thanksforeverythingbye!”

“Rey! Aurelia Kryze-Kenobi, you-”

The heavy doors close behind her with a muted _thud_ , and Rey shoots the startled herald a pinched smile before she makes a sharp left and runs down the hallway.

“Rey, you get back here right now!” her aunt demands, ignoring the poor herald’s yelp of surprise at his monarch’s unexpected appearance.

She’s put a safe distance between them, but it’s probably best to keep-

“Hey!” Rey cries in shock as two arms reach out from behind an ornate door to yank her into the portrait gallery. “Just what do you think-”

“Hello, sweetheart,” Ben whispers in her ear before he turns her around with an unbearably smug grin. “Based on the commotion, I’m guessing that went well?”

“Better than it’ll go with your mother, I imagine,” she retorts as he leads her over to a tufted velvet lounge ten feet away from a portrait of her grandmother. “I mean, she didn’t push too hard for a huge spectacle of a wedding. So there’s that, at least.”

Ben gently cups her face. “And you’re sure you don’t want that? I wouldn’t mind-”

Rey shakes her head with a smile and places her hand over Ben’s. “And wait at least six months for them to plan everything? I don’t think so. I’d marry you _today_ if I could, Ben.”

“That could be arranged,” he murmurs as she curls up into his side and he places an arm around her waist.

“But I _would_ like to have our families there, so let’s give it a little time, okay?” she says as Ben’s hand finds its way to her abdomen, a new habit of his. “We’ve still got a month or so before it becomes obvious, after all.”

Ben makes a small sound of agreement, a quiet hum in the back of his throat as he leans down to nuzzle her neck. “You didn’t tell her, right?”

“That the Crown Prince of Alderaan knocked me up?” Rey asks with a laugh. “No, Ben. No, I did not tell _the Queen_ that I’m inviting her to my shotgun wedding.”

“Hey,” Ben jostles her a bit at that, waits until she looks up at him to say, “That’s not what this is. You know that, right? We were always going to end up here, Rey. All roads-”

“-lead to us,” she completes softly, cranes her neck up to press a soft kiss to Ben’s lips. “I know, love. I know.”

Ben smiles at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that familiar way she loves so much, and she’s about to climb into his lap and properly kiss him when-

“Rey, I know you’re in there!”

She lets her head fall onto Ben’s shoulder with a groan, whines unhappily when he just chuckles under his breath and runs a soothing hand up and down her back. “Come on, sweetheart, time to face the music-”

“And you too, Benjamin Solo-Organa!”

Ben grows impossibly still, and when Rey lifts her head she finds a poorly-concealed look of terror in his eyes.

A snicker escapes her, and it evolves into a full laugh when Ben shoots her a half-hearted glare.

“Come on, _sweetheart_ ,” she echoes teasingly. “Let’s go face the music.”

**Author's Note:**

> So you might be wondering how I got here.
> 
> Well, earlier this week a new Reylo idea popped into my head as Reylo ideas are wont to do. Today I finally managed to set aside some time to explore said idea - only for an entirely different idea to occur to me before I could start writing. So I postponed the actual writing to jot down some quick notes on that idea... and then found myself writing a THIRD idea when I finally got around to putting pen to paper (or finger to keyboard, as it were). And yes, each subsequent idea experienced a huge drop in quality from the one before it, which is how we ended up with the laziest modern royalty AU in the history of lazy modern royalty AUs. Who knows, maybe some day I'll redeem myself by coming back to this and giving it a proper go.
> 
> Until then: I'm so sorry you had to read this, I hope you enjoyed some parts of it anyway, and thank you for dropping by. As always, please don't hesitate to reach out in the comments below.


End file.
